


❖ PurpleHaze

by Kamishawe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Do you question the nature of your reality?, Earth Flames, Gen, Illusions, Power Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: Viper’s POV





	❖ PurpleHaze

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carry On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951896) by [Akua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akua/pseuds/Akua). 



#### PurpleHaze  
_Illusions_  
_To judge before researching is the folly of ignorance_  
  
~≈ ≋≎≋≈~

 

The minions scrambled like ants. One by one, walls were torn down and the ceiling obliterated. Viper was ecstatic! Verde had called for an observation room, but what Viper had in mind was a bit more extensive.

"Does the fluffy sky know your tearing apart his hotel?"

"Nope!" There was a mad grin spreading across Vipers face. Tsuna was going to go ape-shit nuts. "He'll get the bill in a couple days!"

"Why are you tearing the place apart anyway?"

"Money Lal! Why else?" Not quite but the money will move quicker if a person's name is flowing from gossiping lips in quiet corners. "The minions are slow. Time is wasting."

"Sir?" A timid young minion squeaked. "The Lightning Arcobaleno called, the train is an hour out."

"Varia training grounds if the room isn't set up in 45 mins." Viper's parting shot stirred a new frantic frenzy in the anthill.

~≈≋≎≋≈~

When was the last time Viper had slept? 2 days ago? Three? A week? A Month? He couldn't rightly remember. Ever since Lal Mirch had sent the red alert about Colonello being MIA the Mist user had been mining every informant available and shadowing suspicious characters. Any hint of _funny business_ behind closed doors, Viper was there. So were the dead ends. 

Viper was exhausted and had his head on the countertop of the Munich Vongola Hotel reception, watching through crossed arms, as a blearily recognizable Skull and Fon walk through the front door. Colonello had called three days ago; _Skull_ had organized the escape. No one had even been aware Skull had been taken. It's not like any of them bothered to keep tabs on the cloud. A make-up free Skull was disturbing to see for the first time. The stunt-devil peered at him and shivers ran up Viper's spine. There was no recognition in those green-green eyes. What was going on? Viper hated being ignorant to the situation at hand.

"One hundred and thirty euros a night-take the key."

"Thanks, um…?"

The creeping goosebumps rippled over his skin. This wasn't the loud mouth ill-mannered idiot. He'd seen enough doppelgänger identities and personality disorders to know whoever this was, Skull wasn't home behind those eyes. Viper was counting lucky stars and Hail Mary's for having the observation cage made. No way was he letting this one out of his sight. One way or another he was getting answers. He wasn't leaving before then. He could deal. It was going to be worth it. They were scrambling; information was being lost and money scattered to the winds

"Don't mention it."

~≈≋≎≋≈~

When Lal walked out of the elevator, there was already a page of notes and questions written down as he watched Skull in the hallway a floor below. Lal's face was disturbed as she walked on what appeared to be no floor and thin air. It was a two story space that took up 2 hotel rooms and a hall. The skeletal metal beams on a single unit occupied the space and furnished with the bare essentials. 

What was more aspiring was watching Skull navigate an invisible hallway and look at walls that weren't there. The two Arcobaleno could see a transparent bluish-purple haze swirling between metal beams like a force field instead.

"Viper? You'll have to explain this one to me."

"After you." 

"No idea. Reborn spooked him something terrible and Skull ran here, to Germany."

Viper threw up a hand to stop her. Something was happening. He had to get closer. Kneeling directly above the oblivious cloud, Viper strained to hear -was that _Latin_? Who the frig spoke _that_ language anymore?! It was odd, when combined with Skull's usual fidgety hand and wrist gestures.

He'll have to look up the name Dudley, it was unlike any he'd ever heard.

... and Skull was now techno-iliterate. He certainly didn't know how to operate the entertainment system. Skull was perturbed by the tv and looked at the remote like it was diseased. He struggled with the settings and buttons. Then Skull found a news channel, was violently sick and - Jesus!!

The very air was heavy and radiated something like heat. It was making his illusioned walls waver and distort. The electronics were being fried and sparking in sizzling pops. The _TV_ was melting, warping, and on fire! 

"What the-?"

"News channel. The London fire. Make sure a minion finds the info."

Then a hand wave from Skull put out the fire.

"That's… Reborn and Colonello were certain he was flame sealed! His eyes? The Bond!"

Sealed Flames? Oh Lal, whatever this was, it wasn't cloud flames or a seal. Was it the Estraneo Famiglia's flame experiments? They were the ones who tried changing a persons flame type in the aim of turning another flame user into a false Sky years ago and got exterminated because of it. 

This… this reminded Viper of _Flames of the Earth_. He'd only met a couple over the years. It was a type even rarer than _Flames of the Sky_. In fact, wasn't the Simon Famiglia coming to town? 

Enma was a Terra, the sky equivalent of his earth set, and would be able to confirm his suspicion. 

~≈≋≎≋≈~

"Viper? You never did explain this."

Ah.. How was it that they could see everything as it was, a skeletal structure of a room, but Skull only saw and interacted with an actual hotel room. There was a particular skill reverend among Mists and this was the perfect opportunity to utilize it! Viper's name was going down in history for this! He could see the dollars signs already!

"What do you know about Mists?" 

"Not much. A lot of people think Mists are backstabbers, traitors, spies, and self-interested. Actually, quite a few don't see your type of flame as a legitimate part of a sky set. Otherwise, you create some type of illusions and are labeled as the 'Construction' flame."

Viper scuffed, so stereotypical. Alarm flashed through him.

"DUCK!" 

Spits of lava flew at them as the beams smoked and the parameter wallpaper curled. 

"In ancient times Mists were called Illusionists for their ability to obscure things from a persons perception. Today, they're called Esper because they create physical objects from their flames that appear out of thin air, like magic. It's real constructs that interact with people in the real world. That's the first level of so called _illusions_. Going up, you alter the reality of the world. Then the reality of the Individual. The ultimate goal of Mist title seekers is to alter the reality of multiple individuals at any given time instead of the world at large. It requires precision, finesse, and the ability to multitask on a grand scale that takes years."

"So, Skull is really in a hotel room with all of its physical constructs?"

"Hhm-hm, and the hotel sees the original empty rooms, and we see the newly built room and walk on an invisible floor. Think of it as living on different planes of existence. " Viper hummed an affirmative as he worked to maintain Skulls reality construct after this latest destruction. If Skull expected his room to be damaged, then Viper had to make it so. "However, flames aren't restricted by the minds perception of reality."

"Is that why Skull's voodoo is flying at us instead of stopping at imaginary walls? Because there really aren't any walls?"

"Hhm-hm"

Skull was half delirious and mentally tortured by his own thoughts anyway. Nightmares weren't new to anyone, except Skull had never had any, ever. Until now. Awake or asleep, something was haunting their widely unstable cloud for the last day and a half. In that time his theory about Skull's new flame type gained solidity. How else was Skull able to make vials float in the air, against the laws of gravity?

"No wonder Mists are a head-bake."

~≈≋≎≋≈~

All hell broke loose.

There were those rare individuals that cottoned on. The reason no one can break 'illusions' is because the subject truly believed them. Sight, sound, touch, taste - there was no way to tell it wasn't real. Even Mists could get caught up in them. Then events happen, such as when Reborn and Colonello finally arrived at the hotel. 

Skull was immediately alert to his surroundings when the two Arcobaleno joined Viper on the second floor. For the first time in almost two days, Skull had perked up and became paranoid, intuition. He was going to run... Colonello and Reborn fell through the invisible floor and were in Skulls reality down below just in time to save Skull from a smack with a window that wasn't truly there. Somehow their time was up.

Things just got weirder when objects moved at will and metal beams bent under cliched fingers.

Viper was certain. They could no longer sense cloud flames or a bond because Skull was no longer a Cloud.

Skull was a Terra Flame.

Why else would he have earthly green eyes and supernatural abilities?

 

###### Notes

Don't you guys love assumptions! Viper is so wrong, but it makes for some great bullshit. 

TRIVIA: _IndigoMist_ , can literally be translated into _PurpleHaze_ \- a Jimmy Hendrix song, a marijuana plant, and a weather phenomena that can hide or obscure tornadic twisting of the winds. Fitting right?

 


End file.
